Gombalan Ala Shinobi
by istar fantasy
Summary: ini Fic Drabble pertamaku jadi mohon Commennya ya... isinya soal mereka yang lagi ngegombalin pasangannya... kalo ada yg mo request juga boleh... maaf ya kalo agak Gaje dan Lebay...
1. Chapter 1

**Gombalan Ala Shinobi**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Author: Istar Fantasy ****(Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Hmmm… aku coba-coba bikin Fic Drabble…. Mudah-mudahan gak terlalu garing…!"_

_Itachi: "Kalo dipanggang pake Amaterasu… pasti garing…!"_

_Istar (sweatdrop): "Itu sih bukan garing lagi…..! tapi gosong jadi abu…!"_

…

**Nedji dan Tenten.**

Tenten sedang berlatih melempar kunai disebuah hutan.

"Kyaaaaaaa…..!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan seseorang yang sontak membuat Tenten langsung berlari kearah suara.

Disana terlihat ada Nedji yang sedang tertelungkup sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Nedji… kamu gak apa-apa…? Apa kunaiku ada yang mengenaimu….?" Tanya Tenten dengan cemas.

"Iya…! Kunai Asmaramu telah menacap kelubuk hatiku….!" Jawab Nedji dengan senyumannya.

**Naruto dan Hinata.**

Naruto sedang asik menikmati ramen kesukaannya.

Tidak lama Hinata datang dan duduk disebelah Naruto.

lalu Hinata segera memakai Byakugannya untuk melihat Naruto.

"Hinata… kenapa kamu melihatku dengan byakugan…?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu….!" Jawab Hinata.

"Memastikan apa…?" Naruto jadi penasaran.

"Aku sudah tau kalau dalam perutmu ada Kyubinya….! Tapi aku ingin tau… apa dalam hatimu ada aku-nya…?" jawab Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

**Sai dan Ino**

Sai sedang melukis taman bunga, tidak jauh dari sana Ino sedang berjalan-jalan.

"Sai… sedang melukis ya…?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya…! Bagaimana menurutmu….?" Kata Sai meminta pendapat.

"Bagus koq…!" Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Huh…..!" Sai terlihat kecewa.

"Ke… kenapa…?" Ino menjadi kaget bercampur bingung.

"Seberapapun aku mencoba….! Tetap saja lukisan-lukisan ku ini tidak dapat secantik senyumanmu…!" jawab Sai.

**Shikamaru dan Temari**

Disebuah ruangan di Academy tampak Shikamaru dan Temari sedang memperhatikan beberapa calon Shinobi yang sedang berlatih jutsu.

"Shikamaru… jutsumu itu… Kagemane no jutsu kan….?" Tanya Temari.

"Iya…! emang kenapa…?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Selain bisa mengikat bayangan musuh hingga tak bisa bergerak lagi…! Apa lagi kelebihannya…?" Tanya Temari penasaran.

"Bisa megikatmu supaya tetap berada disampingku….!" Jawab Shikamaru sambil melihat kearah Temari.

**Asuma dan Kurenai**

Diatas atap sebuah rumah Asuma sedang asik merokok.

Tidak lama Kurenai datang menghapirinya.

"Huh… lagi-lagi kau merokok….!" Ucap Kurenai kesal.

"Ya… jangan marah….! Aku tau merokok memang tidak baik…!" kata Asuma sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan itu….!" Teriak Kurenai.

"Lalu.. kenapa…?" Asuma bingung tidak mengerti.

"Habis akukan jadi cemburu sama rokok itu yang selalu nempel dibibir kamu….!" Jawab Kurenai malu-malu.

**Kakashi dan Anko.**

Kakashi sedang beristirahat dirumah sakit setelah dia ambruk karena menggunakan Mangekyu Sharingan.

Saat itu Anko datang untuk menjenguknya.

"Kakashi… kenapa kau menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan….? Jadi sakit lagi kan…!" Tanya Anko dengan marah.

"Musuh kali ini tidak dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah… makanya tidak ada cara lain selain mengirimnya kedimensi lain….!" Jawab Kakashi dengan lemas.

"Kakashi apa Mangekyo Sharinganmu itu juga dapat mengirimku kedimensi dimana hanya ada kita berdua saja….?" Tanya Anko deman malu-malu kucing.

**Gaara dan Matsuri.**

Dipadang pasir Sunna Gakure Gaara sedang melatih Matsuri jutsu yang baru.

Karena kecapean mereka duduk sejenak.

"Tuan Kazekage… kenapa anda suka membawa gentong itu…?" tanya Matsuri penasaran

"Hmm… ada alasan tentunya….! Sama seperti aku selalu membawa hatiku…!" Jawab Gaara.

"Apa maksudnya ….?" Matsuri tidak mengerti.

"Aku selalu membawa gentong ini karena gentong ini berisi pasir pelindungku….! Dan aku selalu membawa hatiku karena hatiku berisi namamu yang jadi bidadariku….!" Jelas Gaara.

**Genma dan Shizune.**

Shizune berada dirumah sakit sedang mengobati seorang shinobi yang terluka.

Genma yang baru tiba setelah misi datang menghampirinya.

"Hai…. Shizune….!" Sapa Genma.

"Genma… sudah pulang ya…..!" sambut Shizune.

"Kamu sedang mengobati apa koq sepertinya sibuk sekali….?" Tanya Genma mendekat.

"Iya… dia terkena racun… makanya perlu penawar khusus….!" Jawab Shizune dengan serius.

"Kalau begitu aku juga perlu penawar khusus….!" Kata Genma.

"Loh.. emang kamu terkena racun juga….?" Tanya Shizune hawatir.

"Bukan…! aku perlu penawar rindu karena beberapa hari tidak ketemu kamu….!" Jawab Genma sambil memeluk bahu Shizune.

**Dan dan Tsunade.**

Tsunade sedang duduk didepan meja kerjanya sambil menanda tangani beberapa dokumen.

"Tsuunaaadeeeee….!" Kata Dan masuk keruangan itu.

"Hai… Dan….!" Jawab Tsunade.

"Kamu sedang apa….?" Tanya Dan.

"Ini… ada beberapa dokumen dan surat perjanjian yang harus ditanda tangani…!" kata Tsunade sambil terus melakukan tugasnya sebagai Hokage.

"Lalu…. Kapan kamu akan menanda tangani surat untuk menjadi istriku….?" Tanya Dan membuat Tsunade berseri-seri.

**Behind the scene**

Istar: "Sekian dulu…. Kalo ada yg mau request gombalan dari pasangan lain kirim aja bisa lewat Review.. FB ataupun Twet… tapi kalo bisa jangan Yaoi ato Yuri ya….!"

Itachi: "Aku juga bisa ngegombal loh…..!"

Istar: "Masa… paling pake sharingan…!"

Itachi: "Tenang… gak perlu pake Sharingan koq buat ngasi tau perasaan sayangku sama kamu….!"

Istar: "…." (Gubrakkkkkkkkkk….)


	2. Chapter 2

**Gombalan Ala Shinobi**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Author: Istar Fantasy ****(Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Karena banyak yang minta akhirnya aku bikin Gombalan bagian ke 2…!"_

_Itachi: "Aku juga ikut gak…!"_

_Istar: "Yup… ada yang minta kamu pasangan ama Hana…!"_

_Itachi: "Ok…Lihat aksiku…! Berubah… jadi raja gombal…!"_

_Istar: "…." (Sweatdrop)_

**Chapter 2**

…

**Sasuke dan Sakura**

Sakura baru pulang dari misi dia sangat kaget ketika berpapasan dengan Sasuke di jalan.

"Sasuke….!" Teriak Sakura.

"Sakura….!" Gumam Sasuke sambil membalikan badan.

"Sasuke kapan kau pulang….?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak pulang…! Lagi pula aku tidak suka dengan Konoha….!" Jawab sasuke dengan dingin.

"Lalu… kenapa kau ada disini….?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin sekilas melihat wajah manismu….!" Jawab sasuke sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tertegun seorang diri.

**Minato dan Kushina**.

Minato sedang asik baca novel buatan Jiraiya. Tak lama Kushina pulang berbelanja.

"Wah sudah pulang ya….!" Kata Minato sambil menutup novelnya dan bergegas membantu Kushina membawa barang belanjaannya.

"Iya… huh…! Dipasar hari ini benar-benar penuh….!" Kata Kushina sambil mengusap keringatnya.

"Sama donk….!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Sama…?" Kushina jadi kebingungan.

"Rumah ini juga penuh…! Penuh dengan cerita indah kita….!" Jelas Minato sambil mengedipkan matanya.

**Nagato dan Konan**.

Nagato sedang duduk diteras. Konan datang kesana dan menghidangkan secangkir teh yang dihiasi origami.

"Kenapa melamun…?" Tanya Konan.

"Aku tidak melamun…..!" jawab Nagato sambil mengambil tehnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau sedirian disini….?" Tanya Konan sambil duduk disamping Nagato.

"Aku sedang menunggu…!" jawab Nagato singkat.

"Menunggu apa…?" Konan makin penasaran.

"Menunggu seorang bidadari duduk disampingku seperti saat ini….!" Jawab Nagato sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi matanya.

**Itachi dan Hana**

Itachi sedang berlatih Sharingan sendirian.

"Itachiiiii…..!" panggil Hana yang baru saja tiba.

"Eh… kamu…? Hana…kan…?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iya….! Lama gak ketemu ya…! Lagi ngapain…?" Tanya Hana.

"Ini… lagi melatih Izanami….!" Jawab Itachi.

"Izanami…?" Hana tampak bingung.

"Iya…! Itu jutsu pasangannya Izanagi….!" Jelas Itachi.

"Kalo Izanagi aja bisa punya pasangan Izanami..! apa kita juga bisa jadi pasangan….?" Kata Hana sambil senyum-senyum malu.

**Hashirama dan Mito**

Mito dan Hashirama sedang duduk memandangi desa dari atas bukit.

"Pemandangan yang indah ya….!" Kata Mito.

"Ya… makin lama… Desa semakin maju….!" Kata Hashirama sambil tersenyum.

"Itu karena sebagai Hokage pertama…. kau sangat hebat…!" puji Mito sambil membalas senyuman dari Hashirama.

"Kau juga sebagai Jinchuriki Kyuubi pertama sangat hebat….!" Hashirama balas memuji.

"Ah… tidak…!" Mito tertunduk malu.

"Selain itu….!" Kata Hashirama kemudian.

"Eh…!" Mito kembali memandangi suaminya itu.

"Kau juga hebat sebagai wanita pertama yang mengisi ruang hatiku….!" Kata Hashirama sambil melihat kearah Mito.

**Chouji dan Ayame**

Chouji sedang makan mie ramen Ichiraku bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Kak Ayameee…..!" panggil Chouji.

"Ada apa…?" Tanya Ayame yang datang terburu-buru.

"Ada bumbu yang kurang…..!" Kata Chauji dengan serius.

"O… ya….? Apa….?" Ayame langsung kaget.

"Kak Ayame lupa menambahkan bumbu yang paling penting….!" Kata Chouji tetap dengan tampangnya yang serius.

"A…apa…?" Ayame jadi ikut-ikutan serius.

"Segenggam cinta dari Kakak…!" kata Chauji yang memasang tampang cool.

**Utakata dan Hotaru**

Ditepi sebuah sungai Utakata sedang duduk santai.

Tiba-tiba Hotaru datang sambil ngebut.

"Guru-guru…! Aku sudah berhasil menguasai jurus itu…!" teriak Hotaru dengan girang.

"Ya…!" jawab Utakata singkat.

"sekarang ajari aku yang lain…..!" pinta Hotaru.

"Jutsu apa…! Semua jutsu sudah kuajarkan….!" Kata Utakata.

"Bukan jutsu…!" teriak Hotaru.

"Lalu….?" Utakata tidak mengerti.

"Ajari aku Cinta….!" Kata Hotaru dengan riang.

**Suigetsu dan Karin**

Suatu pagi dimarkas Tim Taka.

"Hei… Karin kita atihan bareng yuk….!" Ajak Suigetsu.

"Boleh…! Tapi gak pake senjata ya….!" Karin menerima tantangan itu dengan sebuah syarat.

"Ok….!" Suigetsu menyetujui persyaratan Karin.

Latihan pun dimulai. Beberapa kali mereka saling menyerang dengan Jutsu masing-masing.

Gubraaaakkkkkkkkk

Tiba-tiba Suigetsu jatuh dan langsung meleleh.

"Suigetsu….! Kamu kenapa…? Apa jurusku berlebihan…?" Tanya Karin yang kaget.

"Karin… kau sangat hebat…! Pesonamu telah melelehkan diriku….!" Kata Suigetsu sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

**Fugaku dan Mikoto**

Mikoto sedang mencuci piring sendirian didapur.

"Aku pulang….!" Kata Fugaku yang baru saja tiba.

"Selamat datang…..!" Sambut Mikoto.

"Anak-anak kemana…?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Itachi ada misi sedang Sasuke tadi pamit buat berlatih bersama teman-temannya….!"

"Hmm..! Itachi hebat baru kemarin menyelesaikan misinya… sekarang sudah dapat misi baru…! Memang benar-benar kembanggan klan Uchiha….!" Kata Fugaku memuji anak sulungnya itu.

"Apa tidak bisa memuji selain Itachi…?" kata Mikoto sambil tetap mencuci.

"Ya… aku juga bangga punya anak yang selalu berusaha keras seperti Sasuke…!" kata Fugaku kemudian.

Mikoto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dan pastinya aku juga bangga punya istri yang cantik sepertimu….!" Lanjut Fugaku membuat piring ditangan Mikoto terlepas.

**Behind the scene**

Istar: "Sekian Fic Gombal bagian ke-2…! maaf kalo garing + gaje...!"

Itachi: "Stop…! Kok aku yang digombalin bukan yang ngegombalin…..?" (Protes)

Istar (cuek): "Aku tunggu Review and Commennya ya…!"

Itachi: "Hei… aku pengen nunjukin keahlianku ni….!"

Istar (masih cuek): "Kalo ada yang punya Pair lain… silahkan kirim usulannya ya…! Aku tunggu….!"

Itachi: "Woi…! Dengerin Woi…!" (Teriak-teriak)


	3. Chapter 3

**Gombalan Ala Shinobi**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Author: Istar Fantasy ****(Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl...)**

**...**

_Istar: "Ini Gombalan ala shinobi yang ke-3…!"_

_Itachi: "Lama banget… kirain gak bakalan dilanjutin…!"_

_Istar: "Tadinya emang gak bakal…! Tapi mengingat ada juga ternyata yang suka fic ini akhirnya aku lanjutin…!"_

_Itachi: "Aku ikut beraksi gak kali ini…?"_

_Istar: "Em… Kasi tau gak ya….?" _

**_..._**

**Chapter 3**

…

**Sasuke dan Karin**

Sasuke sedang berlatih dengan sharingan miliknya seorang diri.

"Sasuke…!" Teriak Karin berlari kencang kearahnya.

"Ada apa…?" Tanya Sasuke menghentikan Jutsu yang telah siap dia lepaskan.

"Sasuke Gawat…! Dia sudah bangkit kembali…!" Kata Karin panik.

"Siapa…? Orochimaru kah…?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Bukan… Bukan tuan Orochimaru….!" Bantah Karin semakin panik.

"Lalu…?" Sasuke penasaran dalam tenang.

"Yang bangkit itu…! Perasaan sayangku sama kamu…!" Jawab Karin dengan malu-malu mode on.

…

**Yahiko dan Konan**.

Yahiko sedang memandangi langit sore dari atas genteng ditemani semilir angin yang menerbangkan beberapa burung kertas kearahnya.

"Konan….! apa yang sedang kau lakukan…?" Kata Yahiko setengah berteriak sambil mengambil salah satu burung kertas yanga berterbangan kearahnya.

"Tidak aku hanya sedang kebingungan…!" Balas Konan dari bawah.

Dia kembali melempar beberapa origami burung kearah Yahiko.

"Kenapa…?" Yahiko tampak bingung sambil melihat burung-burung itu berterbangan kearahnya..

"Tak seperti burung-burung kertas itu yang dapat terbang kepadamu dengan mudah…! Hatiku rasanya sangat sulit untuk terbang menembus kedalam hatimu…!" Kata Konan yang kini membentuk sebuah hati bersayap dengan origaminya.

...

**Obito dan Rin**.

Obito kecil sedang berusaha mengeluarkan Sharingan miliknya.

"Masih tidak bisa juga ya…?" Tanya Rin yang sajak tadi memperhatikan Obito berlatih.

"Mau bagaimana lagi…!" Keluh Obito.

"Kamu sudah menyerah…?" Ejek Rin.

"Habis kalau ada kamu aku gak bakalan berhasil…!" Kata Obito duduk bersila diatas rumput.

"Maksudmu apa…?" Teriak Rin yang sepertinya merasa tersinggung karena dianggap pengganggu.

"Kalau ada kamu disini…! Kepalaku isinya dipenuhi wajahmu…! Jadi sulit konsentrasi…" Jawab Obito diiringi senyuman lebar membuat Rin tersipu malu.

…

**Jiraya dan Tsunade**

Pagi-pagi sekali Jiraya telah berdiri diatas atap tumah dekat kediaman Hokage.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Jiraya…?" Teriak Tsunade sini penuh curiga dari tempatnya.

"Sedang mengumpulkan informasi…!" Jawab Jiraya memasang teropong kearah Tsunade.

"Dasar mesum…! Apa tidak ada hal baik dalam novelmu…?" Teriak tsunade lagi dengan suara lebih keras.

"Justru saat ini aku sedang mencoba tema lain…!" Jiraya mulai membuat coretan dengan pena yang dia bawa ketangannya.

"Tema lainnya…?" Tsunade kelihatan bingung.

"Iya…! Tema cinta…! Cinta kita tentunya…!" Kata Jiraya yang langsung ditonjok Tsunade biarpun setelah itu tampak sekilas senyuman manis dari bibir sang Hokage.

…

**Yamato dan Ayame**

Kakashi dan Yamato yang baru selesai misi memutuskan untuk mentraktir Naruto, Sakura dan Shai yang telah melaksanakan misi dengan baik.

"Paman Ichiraku aku mau miso ramen ya…!" Teriak Naruto.

"Aku juga…!" Sakura ikut berteriak.

"Kalau begitu aku juga sama…!" Kata Shai yang terdengar paling tenang.

"Ya… baiklah…! Miso ramen empat porsi….!" Teriak kakashi. "Yamato kau mau makan apa…?" Tanyanya kemudian pada orang yang biasanya dia suruh untuk membayang makan mereka.

"Aku mau sukemen saja…!" Jawab Yamato.

"Kenapa…?" Tanya Ayame yang tengah membantu ayahnya.

"Soalnya sehabis misi seperti ini yang bisa membuatku kembali bertenaga hanya sukemen lezat bertabur cinta yang selalu dibuat Ayame…!" Kata Yamato diiringi teriakan "Wow…" dari Naruto cs.

…

**Rock lee dan Sakura**

seperti biasa Lee berlatih keras dibawah bimbingan guru favoritnya.

disaaat itulah Sakura melintas tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Guru maaf aku pergi sebentar…!" Ucap Lee sesaat sebelum mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura… tunggu…!" Teriak Lee.

"Loh ada apa Lee…?" Sakura terhenti dan menengok kearah orang yang mengejarnya.

"Mau kemana…?" Tanya Lee tanpa berhenti menggerakan kakinya dengan gaya berlari.

"Ke Rumah Sakit…!" Jawab Sakura. "Lee selalu bersemangat ya…! tidak pernah berhenti berusaha…!" Puji gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ya tentu saja…! Seperti perasaanku yang tak pernah berhenti berusaha untukmu…!" Kata Lee menggebu-gebu dengan diakhiri kilatan dari giginya.

…

**Kakashi dan Suzune**

Kakashi tengah membaca buku icha-icha kesukaannya dengan tenang diatas pohon.

"Kakashi…! Nona Tsunade memanggil…!" Kata Shuzune yang datang dengan melompat keatas dahan pohon tempat Kakashi berada.

"Ada apa…? Apa ada misi baru…?" Tanya Kakashi tanpa berhenti membaca bukunya.

"Iya…! Misi pengawalan…!" Jawab Sizune yang tengah menggendong Ton-ton.

"Oh begitu…?" Kakashi sontak menutup bukunya lalau beranjak pergi bersama Suzune menuju tempat Tsunade.

"Kakashi…! Kau harus menjaganya denga baik…!" Kata Suzune yang berlari dibelakang Kakashi.

"Memangnya dalam misi kali ini Aku harus menjadi penjaga siapa…?" Tanya Kakasi agak melirik kebelakang.

"Kau harus menjaga hatiku…!" Jawab Suzune yang disambut siulan (Gak persis siulan sih) dari Ton-ton seolah mengejek.

…

**Hidan dan Yugito**

Pertarungan salah satu anggota Akatsuki dengan jinchūriki Niibi telah dimulai ditengah cipratan air yang gelap.

"Ayo maju…!" Kata Yugito bersiap dengan kuda-kuda jutsunya.

"hehehe…!" Hidan yang menggejarnya tertawa seperti biasa.

Yugito pun menyerang Hidan biarpun berhasil ditangkis oleh anggota akatsuki yang tatat pada alirannya itu.

"Kau pikir bisa merebut Niibi dengan mudah…!" Teriak Yugito yang baru saja melompat menjauh kebelakang.

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin merebut Niibi…?" Kata Hidan dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Lalu kau kemari dan mengincarku untuk apa…?" Yugito masih bersiaga.

"Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan cinta dan perhatian darimu…!" Jawab Hidan sambil mengusap rambutnya yang tersisir kelimis kebelakang.

…

**Behind the scene**

Istar: "Sekian Fic Gombal bagian ke-3….! Maaf kalau rada G2 (garing + gaje)…!"

Itachi: "Kalau ada yang mau usulin Pairing lain… masih aku tunggu…! Kalau bisa itu pairing aku…..!"

Istar: "Kalau bukan kamu…?"

Itachi (muka angker): "Nanti bisa terbakar Amaterasu…!" (ngancem)

Istar: "Dah… Itachi-san kamu makan aja dulu Amaterasi…!"

Chouji (muncul entah dari mana): "Ada nasi anget, sambel sama lalapannya gak…?"

Istar + Itachi: "…" (Sweatdrop)


	4. Chapter 4

**Gombalan Ala Shinobi**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Author: Istar Fantasy ****(Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

…

_Istar: "Akhirnya selesai…! Gak nyangka banyak juga yang Req…!"_

_Itachi: "Pasti kali ini ada aku nya kan…?"_

_Istar: "Kamu entar aja ah…!"_

…

**Chapter 4**

…

**Hayate dan Yugao**.

Yugao tengah melompat lompat diatas pepohonan dengan topeng anbunya ketika dia melihat Hayate tengah duduk sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Hayate…! Kau baik-baik saja…!" Tanya Yugao yang melihat kondisi Hayate sedang sangat buruk.

"I… iya…! Tapi nafasku sesak ugh…!" Jawab Hayate yang kembali terbatuk batuk.

"Aku bawa kau ke rumah sakit…!" Kata Yugao sembari membantu memapah tubuh Hayate.

"Tidak…! Tidak usah…!" Tolak Hayate secara halus membuatnya kembali duduk diatas tanah.

"Kenapa…?" Yugao turut berjongkak didekatnya.

"Daripada kau bawa aku kerumah sakit…! lebih baik kau bawa aku kedalam hatimu…!"

...

**Shikamaru dan Ino**.

Kliniiiing….!

Suara bel pertanda ada seseorang yang masuk ke sebuah toko bunga di desa Konoha.

"Selamat datang…!" Sambut Ino dari dalam.

"Hai…!" Sapa Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

"Loh.. Shikamaru…?" Ino agak kaget dengan kedatangan Shikamaru kesana.

"Kenapa…? apa aneh…?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri.

"Tidak…!" Ino tersenyum. "Mau beli bunga…?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Iya…! Aku mau beli untuk gadis tercantik jadi tolong pilihkan setangkai bunga mawar yang paling bagus dan beri juga ucapan sayang…!"

Ino pun segera memilih bunga mawar paling bagus lalu diikat pita merah muda dengan tulisan I love you.

ketika Ino bermaksud menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru…

"Uangnya ada dimeja kasir…!" Kata Shikamaru pergi begitu saja.

"Hei tunggu bunganya…!" Teriak Ino yang berlari mengejar Shikamaru.

"Apa…!" Shikamaru berhenti dan menoleh kearah Ino.

"Bunganya…! Bukankah seharusnya kamu memberikan bunga ini sendiri pada gadis tercantik itu…?" Ino memperlihatkan bunga yang telah pilih dan hias dengan indahnya.

"Tidak perlu… Saat ini pun… bunga itu sudah ada ditangan gadis tercantik itu…!" Jawab Shikamaru kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ino yang terdiam kaget mendengar pernyataan itu.

…

**Naruto dan Sakura**

Pagi ini Naruto, Kakashi dan Sakura berniat mengadakan hanami ditaman, namun seperti biasa Kakashi masih belum tiba hingga Naruto dan Sakura harus menunggunya.

"Hem… bunga Sakura tahun ini indah sekali ya…!" Ucap Sakura yang seolah tenggelam dalam jajaran pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran beraneka ragam.

"Ya… begitulah…!" Kata Naruto yang kelihatan masih ngantuk.

"Menurutku bunga Sakura yang paling indah itu yang berwarna merah muda…!" Lanjut Sakura yang pagi ini terlihat sedang sanagt bahagia.

"Begitu ya…?" Naruto masih lemas dan sekali-kali mengucek matanya.

"Kalau menurut Kamu yang mana…?" Tanya gadis beramput pink itu berjalan kedekat Naruto.

"Tentu saja yang sedang berdiri disebelahku…!" Jawab Naruto yang kini memasang wajah cool berbinar-binar.

…

**Shino dan Shion.**

Hari ini Shion dan para pengawalnya mengunjungi Konoha untuk berterima kasih.

setelah acara seselai dia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri seorang diri.

"Shino…! Kata Naruto kamu suka serangga…!" Tanya Shion duduk disebelah Shino yang masih berdiri tegak.

"Iya…! Tak kusangka dia masih ingat…!" Jawab Shino yang sepertinya masih ngambek pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau suka pada serangga…?" Tanya sang miko yang penasaran.

"Itu karena mereka mahluk yang unik…!" Jawab shinobi yang tak pernah lepas dari kacamata hitamnya itu.

"Apa maksudnya…?" Shion makin penasaran.

"Serrangga itu kecil…! Tapi pengaruhnya untuk bumi sangatlah besar…!" Jawab Shino melepaskan serrangga dari tangannya hingga terbang keudara.

"Kalau begitu aku yang merasa kecil tapi berpengaruh cukup besar ini… apa bisa kau sukai juga…?" Tanya Shion lagi yang tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

…

**Garra dan Hinata**

Hari yang panas di Sunagakure dimana saat ini sang Kazekage sedang terdiam ditengah lautan pasir.

"Garra…!" Teriak seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Dia…! Hyuga Hinata dari Konoha…!" Ucap Garra yang melihat seorang gadis berjaket ungu berlari kearahnya.

"Garra…! Apa benar Shukaku telah keluar dari dalam tubuhmu…?" Tanya Hinata dengan serius.

"Iya itu benar…!" Jawab Garra singkat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja…?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada seolah dia sedang Hawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa…! Justru aku merasa jadi lebih lega…!" Jawab Garra dengan senyuman seadanya.

"Kalau begitu…!" Hinata kembali terdengar serius.

"Kalau begitu apa…?" Tanya Garra dengan pasir yang berbentuk tanda Tanya.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kamu keluarkan isi perasaanmu itu padaku supaya aku bisa menjadi lega…?" HInata mengepalkan tangannya seperti sedang berharap.

…

**Omoi dan Karui.**

Sarapan hari ini dirasa berbeda bagi Omoi dan Karui karena keduanya terkesan saling diam.

"Hey Karui…!" Panggil Omoi akhirnya buka suara.

"Apa mau minta ambilkan mayones..?" Karui agak cuek nanggepi panggilan dari temannya.

"Bukan…!" Bantah Omoi.

"Lalu...?" Karui berbalik pada sosok pria itu tanpa berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

"Ambilkan kecap..!" Kata Omoi menunjuk pada botol kecap yang ada didekat Karui.

"Hah tumben… biasanya kamu pakai mayo…!" Kata Karui sembari melempar botol kecap ke Omoi.

"Nggak ah..! habis mayo itu putih dan rasanya tidak manis ..!" Jawab Omoi mulai menuangkan kecap ke makanannya.

"?" Berjuta tanda Tanya melayang diatas kepala shinobi wanita itu.

"Sekarang aku sedang suka yang hitam manis seperti kamu...!" Jawab Pria itu mulai makan dengan lahap sementara Karui malah jadi tidak bisa makan.

…

**Yamato dan Shizune.**

Yamato duduk sendirian ditengah hamparan rumput desa Konoha, sampai Shizune lewat didekatnya.

"Siang Ketua Yamato…!" Sapa Shizune.

"Siang…!" Yamato membalas sapaan Shizune.

Shizune duduk sejenak didekat Shinobi yang baru saja pulang dari misi itu. "Yamato kau itu kloning dari hokage pertama kan…?" Shizune membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya… benar sekali…!" Jawab Yamato.

"Sayang rambutku tidak merah…!" Kata Shizune sambil melihat rambutnya.

"Kenapa harus merah…?" Yamato tak begitu mengerti arah pembicaraan Shizune.

"Heh benar juga…!" Shizune tertawa sendiri. "Tidak harus ya..?" Lanjutnya tersenyum riang.

"Kamu itu bicara apa sih...?" Yamato masih tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin aku memang bukan kloning Mito..! Tapi aku tetap ingin jadi pasanganmu...!" Jawab Shizune malu-malu.

….

**Sasori dan Mayra**

Seusai membaca sebuah Fic Mayra kini asik bercermin di depan kaca.

"Mayra…!" Sasori datang mendekat.

"Apa…?" Mayra berbalik kearah anggota Akatsuki itu.

"Kamu suka baca funfic kan…?" Tanya Sasori.

"Iya…! Kenapa ya…?" Tanya Mayra melihat sepertinya Sasori sedang serius.

"Apa kamu pernah baca yang ada pasangan untukku…?" Sasori ternyata sedang benar-benar serius.

"Iya…! kamu pernah dipasangin sama Sakura, Konan…"

"Oh gitu…!" Wajah kecewa tampak jelas diwajah Sasori.

"Kenapa gak senang gitu…?" Tanya Mayra agak cemas.

"Habis aku maunya dipasangin sama yang cantik…! Lebih cantik dari boneka Barbie…!" Keluh Sasori.

"Lebih cantik dari Barbie… kaya gimana…?" Tanya Mayra lagi.

"Yang kaya gitu…!" Sasori nunjuk kecermin kaca yang memantulkan bayangan Mayra dengan jelas.

….

**Behind the scene**

Istar: "Ini Chapter ke-4…! Tuk yang terakhir sengaja aku kabulkan keinginan salah seorang Reader yang ingin dipasangkan dengan Sasori…! Tapi maaf ya kalo gaje…!"

Sasori: "Ternyata aku bisa juga…!" (Bergaya cool)

Itachi: "Masih kerenan aku…!" (Pose keren)

Istar: "Buat yang Req-nya belum ditampilkan pada Chapter kali ini…! Ditunggu aja di Chapter berikutnya…! Dan bagi yang ingin Req lagi… masi ditunggu…! Tapi jangan Yaoi/Yuri ya… soalnya gak bakalan dikabulin…!"

Sasori: "Dan siapa yang lebih keren…? Aku atau Itachi…?"

Sasuke (Muncul dibelakang Itachi): "Sudah jelaskan siapa yang paling keren… gak perlu ditanya lagi!"

Istar: "Udah… mereka jangan diperdulikan…!" (Sweatdrop)


	5. Chapter 5

**Gombalan Ala Shinobi**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Author: Istar Fantasy ****(Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

…

_Istar: "Ini yang ke-5…! Gak kerasa…!"_

_Naruto: "Justru harusnya bilang…! Lama amat…!"_

_Istar: "Maaf... Fantasy ku sempet buntu...!"_

_Itachi: "Kali ini ada aku nya kan…? Ya kan… ya kan…?"_

_Istar: "Emmm… gimana ya…?"_

…

**Chapter 5**

…

**Itachi dan Sakura**.

Hari ini seperti biasa Itachi sedang duduk memandangi langit diteras rumahnya.

"Permisi…!"

Itachi bergegas datang menghampiri.

"Ya…!" Sambut Itachi. "Eh Sakura… tumben main kemari…!" Katanya tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi Kak Itachi…!" Salam Sakura sembari membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Cari Sasuke ya…! Tapi dia sedang pergi sama Naruto…!" Itachi memberikan penjelasan sambil tersenyum.

"Oh gitu ya Kak…! Gak apa aku memang kesini bukan buat nyari Sasuke koq…!" Jawab Sakura turut tersenyum merona.

"Loh… lalu cari siapa…?" Tanya Itachi kaget bercampur bingung.

"Cari cintanya Kakak….!" Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

...

**Garra dan Sakura**.

Para Shinobi hari ini sedang berkumpul untuk merayakan diangkatnya Garra sebagai seorang Kazekage.

"Garra sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang Kazekage ya selamat…!" Ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih…!" Jawab Garra dengan tenang.

"Sekarang semua orang didesa Tsunna sudah bisa menerima keberadanmu kan…?" Kata Sakura lagi.

"Ya… begitulah…!" Jawab Garra tetap tenang.

"Kenapa kamu masih murung…?" Tanya Sakura melihat Garra tanpa ekspesi sedikitpun.

"Tidak hanya saja…" Kata Kazekage itu agak lemas.

"Hanya saja apa…?" Sakura jadi hawatir.

"Hanya saja aku masih belum diakui sebagai kekasih oleh mu Sakura…!" Jawab Garra membuat Sakura terdiam.

…

**Sasori dan Sakura**

Dalam pertempuran di Gua dimana Sakura dan nenek Chyo tengah melawan Sasori.

"Wah… sebagai seorang anak perempuan kau itu kuat juga ya…!" Kata Sasori memuji kekeuatan Sakura yang baru saja menghancurkan salah satu boneka kugutsunya.

"Tentu saja… karena aku adalah murid dari nona Tsunade…!" Jawab Sakura tersenyum lebar karena berhasil menghancurkan senjata lawan.

"Tapi… sebagai anak perempuan kau juga…"

"Kau juga apa…?" Tanya Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasori belum usai.

"Kau juga manis kalu tersenyum…!" Lanjut Sasori dengan wajah yang tersembunyi dibalik salah satu bonekanya.

…

**Naruto dan Shion.**

Suara air terjun bergemuruh kian kencang dari hari-kehari.

"Ini pertanda apa ya…? Pertanda baik atau buruk...?" Tanya Shion seorang diri.

Tiba-tiba.

"Hei Shion…!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri didekat air terjun.

"Naruto ada apa…?" Tanya Shion kaget dengan Naruto yang berari tergesa-gesa.

"Kamu bisa tehnik menyegel kan…?" Tanya Naruto ngos-ngosan.

"Iya… apa segel Kyuubi mulai lepas…? Perlu disegel ulang…?" Tanya Shion berantai karena cemas.

"Gak kok…!" Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

" Truss…?"

"Tapi kamu bisa gak segel hatiku supaya gak bisa lepas dari kamu…!" Jawab Naruto membuat Shion membalikan badannya karena malu.

…

**Kakashi dan Karin**

Hari ini Kakashi tengah memberikan pengarahan penting pada para shinobi muda.

"Sekian penjelasannya…! Ada yang mau ditanyakan….?" Katanya sambil menutup buku.

"Kakashi-san… mo Tanya…?" Teriak Karin sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya… Karin…?" Kakashi menunjuk padanya.

"Kenapa anda selalu pakai penutup wajah…?" Tanya Karin yang sepertinya penasaran pada wajah asli Kakashi yang disambut tatapan tajam dari yang lain yang juga penasaran.

"Hmm… gimananya…? Anggap saja untuk menyamar dan tak mudah dikenali orang… juga lebih cool & misterius kan kalo pake ini…!" Alasan Kakashi yang sepertinya agak kurang diterima para shinobi lain.

"Iya… misterius…! sama seperti perasaan ku ini yang misterius…!" Kata Karin membuat shinobi lain kembali mengarahkan pandangan padanya.

"?" Tanda tanya muncul dari kepala Kakashi.

"Selalu berdebar kalau melihat anda…!" Lanjut gadis berkacata itu yang disambut riuhnya sorak-sorai yang lain.

…

**Deidara dan Kurotsuchi **

Ditengah area perang Shinobi.

Deidara masih terikat dan terkurung dalam Kugutsu Kankuro.

"Deidara kenapa kamu senang sekali membuat boneka penghancur…?" Tanya Kurotsuchi mulai mengintrogasi.

"Itu karena bagiku Seni adalah ledakan…!" Jawab Deidara penuh semangat akan motonya.

"Kalu begitu beda denganku…!" Jawab shinobi yang kini malah bersender pada kugutsu yang mengurung Deidara.

"Memangnya menurut kamu seni itu apa…?" Teriak Deidara dari dalam.

"Bagiku…! Seni adalah dirimu…!" Jawab Kurotsuchi membuat Deidara nyaris meledak sendiri.

…

**Konohamaru dan Hanabi **

Hari yang tenang tanpa terusik di Konoha.

"Pagi Hanabi…!" Sapa Konohamaru sambil menepuk punggung Hanabi dari belakang.

"Konohamaru…! Pagi juga…!" Balas anak dari klan Hyuuga itu.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tampak ada Hinata yang memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Itu kakakmu kan…?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"I… iya…!" Jawab Hanabi.

"Dia sangat memperhatikan kak Naruto ya…!" Konoha mar uterus memperhatikan Hinata.

"I… iya begitulah…!" Jawab Hanabi lagi.

"Aku jadi iri…! Aku juga ingin diperhatikan olehmu seperti itu…!" Kata Konohamaru yang sontak menyalakan warna merah diwajah Hanabi.

….

**Itachi dan Konan**

Digua tempat pertemuan para anggota Akatsuki yang baru saja usai mendapatkan seekor biju.

"Hai Konan aku mau Tanya sesuatu…?" Itachi bersuara seorang diri.

Apa…?" Balas Konan singkat.

"Apa kamu tidak merasa risih… menjadi satu-satunya wanita di Akatsuki…?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ah tidak…! Sama sekali tidak…!" Jawab wanita anggota Akatsuki itu.

"Lalu kamu apa kamu tidak merasa risih juga… menjadi satu-satunya wanita dihati aku…!" Tanya Itachi lagi yang kini sepertinya sangat sulit dijawab oleh Konan.

….

**Behind the scene**

Sakura: "Wah… di Fic kali ini aku merasa Laku banget ya…!" (bangga)

Semua chara ce + Author: "Ghrrrr…!" (Kesal)

Itachi: "Star ada yang nanya tu…! Kamu ce apa co…?"

Istar: "Menurut L…!"

Itachi: "Ya.. ce lah… kalo co ngapain aku godain dichapter 1…!"

Istar: "Tu tahu…! Bagi yang masih punya pairing yang ingin ditampilkan silahkan Req saja…!"

Itachi: "Tapi maaf klo Gaje...! Soalnya aku yang keren ini saja jadi Gaje abis kalau dalam versi Author yang satu ini...!"

Naruto: "Req kalian masi ditunggu loh…!"  
Lee: "Aku masih belom kebagian loh...! Siapa yang mau...? Reader juga boleh...!"


End file.
